It has heretofore been proposed to provide a smoke raiser in the form of lamps wherein there is an ashtray at the bottom and some type of tubular chimney extending thereabove which supports an electric bulb and lamp shade, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,903 to Hartje of Dec. 9, 1941. A similar ashtray with chimney using a candle as the heat source is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,466 to Warnock of Jan. 20, 1970. A liquid fuel type flame, ashtray, and chimney tube is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,168 to Marsh, et al of May 15, 1973.
The concept of combining ashtrays with candle holders as decorative household novelties is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,116 to Jensen of Sept. 30, 1947 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,162 to Nunez of Dec. 8, 1964.
However, these prior art devices all include an ashtray for a smoker, with the resulting smoke generated by the tobacco therein. They are far removed from the object of this invention which is to avoid smoke and prevent its contact with the device or with the user.
In addition, while some of the above patents use the word portable, in the sense that the device can be bodily transported around a room from table to table, none of the devices are so constructed and arranged that they can be fitted into the pocket, or bag, carried to a meeting, or restaurant, and placed on a table to raise the objectionable smoke of a neighbor's cigarette up toward the ceiling.